


Five Reasons Jack Thinks God Might Actually Exist Despite the Galaxy's Attempts to Prove Otherwise

by Paian



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: 5 Things, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-08
Updated: 2007-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-03 21:05:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paian/pseuds/Paian





	Five Reasons Jack Thinks God Might Actually Exist Despite the Galaxy's Attempts to Prove Otherwise

1\. His mother seemed awfully damn sure, and he hates to think of all her prayers for his immortal soul falling on no ears at all.

2\. He once got a hole-in-one that defied the laws of physics. Carter was _there_, and even she couldn't explain it.

3\. There is no #3. There is also no #4. Jack's not big on God these days.

4\. See #3.

5\. _Somebody_ gave him Daniel, and he only thinks it was The Other Guy now and then.


End file.
